The invention relates to a motor vehicle, especially a passenger car, having an air-conducting device arranged in its rear area, which can be moved by way of an adjusting mechanism from a rest position running flush with the adjacent body of the rear area into the opposite driven-out operating position.
Providing so-called spoilers in the rear area of a vehicle is known from series production vehicle manufacturing in order to, on one hand, reduce the air resistance coefficient of the vehicle and, on the other hand, to increase the dynamic rear wheel pressure. In addition, supplying the engine that is, for example, mounted in the rear area with cooling air using these types of spoilers and/or air conducting devices is also known.
Moving the air-conducting device by way of an adjusting mechanism from a rest position that is flush with the adjacent vehicle body in the rear area to an operating position that is driven out in comparison to the flush position is known from DE 36 15 584 A1. The adjusting mechanism includes two openers that are arranged in the side areas of the air-conducting device, which openers move the air-conducting device upward or downward.
The object of the invention now consists of further developing a motor vehicle of this general type so that a drivable air-conducting device can be housed in the rear area even when there is a limited amount of construction space.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by providing a motor vehicle, especially a passenger car, having a moveable air-conducting device arranged in its rear area. The air-conducting device extends at a distance to the adjacent body. An adjusting device includes two openers arranged in the side areas of the air-conducting device for moving the air-conducting device, each opener being connected swivel-jointed on a bearing part that is fastened to the vehicle and aligned vertically.
Advantageous designs are described herein.
The core of the invention can be seen in that the openers assigned to the adjusting mechanism arranged in the lateral areas of the air-conducting device are connected so that they are hinged and can rotate about a bearing part. In contrast to the solution demonstrated in the state of the art, the bearing part can be arranged in an essentially vertical direction in the rear area of the motor vehicle. Thus, with appropriate design of the opener, the air-conducting device can be housed in the rear area, even in a position that does not lie directly adjacent to the swivel joint.
Thus, the bearing part can be fastened, for example, on the cross-member arranged under the rear lid. This has the advantage that a reinforcement of the rear area is also achieved.
For preliminary assembly, a drive for the adjusting mechanism, for example, an electric motor, can be fastened on the bearing part. In addition, the openers, including the air-conducting device, can be preassembled on the bearing part and mounted on the cross-member as a module.
For driving the openers, it is provided that the electric motor is connected to the openers by way of flexible shafts. The advantage here is that only one drive is necessary for the two openers and, thus, less construction space is required. At the same time, weight savings can be achieved in this way.
For integrating the opener in the bearing part, on each side an area that is open toward the cross-member can be provided for holding the opener. In this way, the openers are located in the space formed by the bordering walls of the bearing part and of the cross-member.
In a preferred design of the opener, each opener has two control arms that are fastened on one side with a swivel joint on the bearing part, and on the other side, are fastened with a swivel joint on a connecting element. The control arms can be designed with an angled shape. In this way, a stable quadruple joint is produced, such that the air-conducting device is kept at a distance from the body of the vehicle in any position even with strong forces caused by the air flow.
In a preferred design of the invention, it is provided that the connecting element is fastened on the air-conducting device.
A spoiler foot can cover any connecting element with respect to the visible area so that, from the exterior, the drive for the air-conducting device cannot be seen.
In order to achieve a uniform gap dimension in every position of the air-conducting device, the geometry of the spoiler foot can be adjusted to the curve of the bracket and the outlet opening for each connecting element can be adapted to the geometry of the spoiler foot.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.